Feel good
by Nemeris
Summary: Brett rentre chez lui après son travail et retrouve son mari et leur fille. Rien que de l'amour. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Brett poussa la porte de chez lui avec soulagement, la clim était à fond, comme toujours. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et sourit en entendant son mari rire. Il entra dans le salon, trouvant Liam assis par terre, tenant par les mains un bébé d'un an, habillé d'une couche et d'un body. Brett croisa les bras.

-Me dis pas que tu essaie encore de la faire marcher.

Le jeune Dunbar fit une moue boudeuse.

-Mais elle a un an passé.

-Justement. C'est encore un bébé. Laisse la aller à son rythme.

Le blond sourit et posa son sac sur le canapé. La petite fille lui sourit et rigola en retour.

-Papa papa papa.

Brett la regarda en souriant.

-Ouais Princesse. Je suis de retour.

-Papa!

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Jane.

La dite Jane se hissa sur ses petites jambes et lâcha les mains de Liam. Elle fit quelques pas hésitant, trébucha, tomba sur les fesses, mais se releva grâce à la table et marcha jusqu'au blond, qui la réceptionna. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue sous les rires de l'enfant.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'il fallait aller à son rythme.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel sous la moquerie et embrassa Jane sur le front.

-Je suis très fier de toi mon ange.

La petite rigola encore plus et tendit les mains vers le sol en bougeant les pieds. Brett la posa par terre et elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à son doudou. Ses parents se regardèrent en souriant et s'embrassèrent sous le regard curieux du bébé.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Liam mais là, j'ai faim.

Le châtain bouda un petit peu pendant que son mari faisait à manger.

-Tu peux donner à manger à Jane s'il te plaît Liam?

Le plus petit hocha la tête et prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, la posant dans sa chaise haute. Le blond posa son assiette devant elle et le bébé commença à prendre la nourriture avec ses mains quand ses parents regardait ailleurs.

-Tu sais quel jour on est Brett?

-Le 24 juillet?

Il sourit et Liam le tapa sur le torse.

-Crétin.

Le plus grand le prit par la taille et l'embrassa.

-Bien sur que je sais quel jour on est. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble.

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Je n'aurais pas oublié ça. Enfin Liam.

Les deux se sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

-Papa papa papa papa!

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur Jane, de la compote plein les mains et autour de la bouche. Ses parents explosèrent de rire avant que Brett n'aille la nettoyer. Il revint et s'assit sur le canapé, la petite sur ses genoux. Le brun se mit a côté d'eux et l'enfant vint se coller à lui. Il la cala dans ses bras et lui donna son biberon. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda ses deux parents, qui la regardait également en souriant.

-Tu sais Brett, je suis vraiment pas prêt pour que les filles débarquent demain. Elles vont encore s'occuper de Jane toute la journée.

-Je rêve ou tu es jaloux?

-Non!

Le blond soupira en caressant la nuque de Liam.

-Tu sais Liam, tu es beaucoup trop possessif avec elle.

Le brun le regarda, légèrement énervé, reposa Jane sur les genoux de son compagnon et partit dans sa chambre. Brett se passa une main sur le visage et pris Jane contre lui.

-Tu veux que je te dise ma puce? Ton père est vraiment susceptible. Tu auras intérêt à y aller avec des pincettes quand tu voudras lui présenter un garçon.

La petite sourit et termina son biberon. Son père la prit dans ses bras et grimpa dans la chambre parentale, où il trouva Liam sur le lit, tellement pris dans sa bouderie qu'ils ne les avait même pas entendu arriver. Il posa Jane sur le sol et elle rampa jusqu'à lui. Le brun sourit et la prit sur ses genoux, n'accordant aucun regard à son mari. Brett leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à côté d'eux.

-J'ai dis que tu étais trop possessif Liam, mais ce n'est pas une insulte. C'est juste... Jane a un an passé, elle commence à devenir grande. Tu l'as presque toujours dans tes bras, sur tes genoux. Elle a besoin de s'épanouir d'elle même, de marcher.

-J'ai jamais dis le contraire.

-Je sais. Et je sais que je l'ai toujours dans mes bras aussi mais il faut qu'on freine un peu.

Liam bouda légèrement.

-Mais elle trop mignonne. J'ai envie de profiter a fond. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer, quelle bestiole surnaturelle va décider de s'en prendre à nous deux, ou même à elle parce qu'elle est à cheval entre deux meutes. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de la voir grandir.

Le blond les prit tout les deux dans ses bras.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien. Parce qu'on est là et qu'on la protège. Et s'il nous arrive quelque chose, les deux meutes la protégeront.

-J'ai pas envie de la laisser toute seule.

-Elle ne sera jamais toute seule.

Brett embrassa le cou de Liam.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter autant. Jane va très bien. C'est une enfant parfaitement normal à part les crocs et les yeux jaune.

-Et quelques grognements de temps en temps.

-Ça c'est toi Liam.

Le plus petit le regarda avec un air faussement outré.

-Moi?

-Tu grognais tout le temps. On dirait Derek.

-Mais j'ai arrêté!

L'autre sourit devant la moue de son compagnon.

-Mais oui. Je t'embête juste Liam.

Le sus nommé lui donna un coup dans les côtes en riant avant de l'embrasser sous les yeux attentifs de leur fille. Elle fini par bailler et ses parents allèrent la coucher. Ils redescendirent et finirent leur soirée tranquillement.

Demain était un autre jour.


	2. Réponse au review

CharliePerfect : Merci beaucoouuuup. Alors non ce n'est pas ma première histoire et je pense faire une suite (sans doute un petit recueil d'OS) mais j'écris d'autres trucs en parallèle, mais j'ai quelques idées. ^^ Voilà.


End file.
